MARTHA
by mimicat12
Summary: Al despertar Martha abría sus azules ojos y en lo primero que pensaba era en él.


MARTHA

Por Mimicat

En Lakewood el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, con sus cálidos y tímidos dedos de luz tocaba sutilmente todo a su paso, ganando espacio a la oscuridad. Por las mañanas al despertar Martha suspiraba, abría sus brillantes ojos azules y lo primero en lo que pensaba era en él. Esperaba impaciente a que cepillaran su largo cabello, se exasperaba esperando que le acabaran de poner el dichoso moño que le estorbaba tanto; terminaba apresurada el desayuno y daba una mirada suplicante para que le permitieran salir e ir al encuentro de Stear.

Corría tan rápido como podía hasta llegar a la puerta, detenía su loca carrera, y trataba de controlar su respiración para poder entrar de lo más modosita a donde se encontraban los tres chicos.

Stear al verla entrar tan sigilosa le sonreía dándole una bienvenida silenciosa, ella sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho ante la muestra de afecto del chico de ojos negros y ella le devolvía la sonrisa, entraba contoneando la cadera y se sentaba en su lugar en silencio ante la mirada escrutadora del tutor de los chicos Andrew.

Escuchaba atenta cada cosa que el tutor explicaba a los chicos, la verdad no podía entender ni la mitad de lo que el hombre pálido como a cera le trataba de enseñar a los jovencitos con vehemencia.

Eso era precisamente lo que fascinaba a Martha, el amor por el conocimiento que Mr. Anderson tenía, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de las maravillas de los océanos, las montañas, la literatura, las matemáticas. Los poemas era lo que ella disfrutaba más, Mr. Anderson dulcificaba la voz de tal manera al recitar frente a sus alumnos que parecía un canto que le arrullaba el corazón. Pero ninguno de los chicos podía hacer arte con un poema como su Stear. Ella lo veía cerrar los negros ojos tras las brillantes gafas y le parecía que podía contar cada una de las pestañas del chico, ella levantaba la cabeza aguzando el oído y escuchaba embelesada cada palabra que salía de la boca de Stear, era increíble como esa voz de niño podía llevarla a un lugar de ensueño con sólo el sonido de su voz. Al terminar el par de ojos negros se abrían y le daban una mirada de complicidad con una sonrisa buscando su aprobación. Ella hubiese querido saltar de alegría como muestra de celebración ante el esfuerzo pero se contenía mirando a Mr. Anderson esperando que le hubiese gustado tanto como a ella.

Le aburría tremendamente cuando se trataba de practicar caligrafía, pues no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la habitación, sólo el sonido de las plumas rozando el papel, se entretenía un poco observando cómo Stear columpiaba los pies, que aún no le llegaban al piso y en ocasiones caía dormida sin querer. Entre sueños le parecía sentir la calidez de una menuda y cálida mano acariciando su cabeza, ella sonreía en sus adentros y se entregaba a un profundo sueño.

Cuando las clases terminaban y Mr. Anderson se retiraba de la habitación, Martha miraba a Stear esperando una señal.

-Vámonos Martha –escuchaba decir al chico- ¡tengo algo que mostrarte!

Martha saltaba de alegría y corría tras Stear que corría frente a ella, entraban a la pequeña covacha que estaba en el fondo del jardín y empezaba la aventura.

Era un lugar lleno de cosas maravillosas, tantas que era imposible verlas todas de una sola vez. Había botellas de vidrio con infinidad de clavos, tornillos, ligas, canicas, pedacitos de vidrio, alambres y todo lo necesario para "hacer y deshacer". Algunas veces el abuelo Cornwell estaba ya ahí y los recibía cariñoso, daba un gran abrazo a Stear que se paraba de puntitas para llegar a su cuello y para ella una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza. El abuelo olía tan bien, olía a la piel de su delantal, a tabaco y en ocasiones a galletas recién horneadas que tenía ocultas en el bolsillo de su saco.

El abuelo enseñaba a Stear sus ideas que plasmaba en hojas de papel que ambos revisaban entusiasmados inclinados sobre la mesa, Martha asomaba la cabeza tratando de ver qué era lo que los tenía tan entretenidos. Stear le acercaba un banquito de madera para que ella se subiera y pudiera compartir con ellos la maravilla de hacer de una idea una realidad.

Cuando el proyecto estaba terminado, era ella a quién le correspondía el honor de probar el nuevo invento. Cuántas veces cayeron del granero a la suave paja en un intento de volar y rodaron por las faldas de la colina sin control cuando el pequeño vagón de madera tenía todo menos frenos. Ambos salieron volando en distintas direcciones, él perdía los espejuelos y se raspaba las rodillas, ella se llenaba el pelo de hierbas y hojas, su coqueto moño se quedaba deshecho en el trayecto, a veces no podía evitar un gritito lastimero al caer. Ella era siempre la primera en recuperarse y corría hasta donde Stear estaba tumbado, ella se lanzaba a los brazos del chico besando sus mejillas, él la abrazaba.

-¿Estas bien Martha? –Preguntaba el chiquillo-

Ella le hacía saber que estaba bien y ambos retozaban en el pasto entre risas, recogían los pedazos que quedaban y regresaban al "laboratorio"

-"Sólo le hacen falta algunos ajustes" –decía el chico en el trayecto-

Martha sabía que Stear lo intentaría de nuevo y ella estaría ahí con él dispuesta a probar su invento nuevamente aunque supiera cuál sería el desenlace de esa nueva prueba.

El abuelo Cornwell los esperaba sonriente en la puerta del laboratorio y los recibía con té, sándwiches y galletas.

-La penas con pan son menos –decía entre risas mientras limpiaba la suciedad del rostro de Stear con un paño limpio.

Stear siempre compartía su almuerzo con ella, ella tomaba el sándwich de entre las manos del chico y lo saboreaba con deleite. Ella simplemente no podía evitar mirar con codicia el último trozo de galleta, bizcocho, chocolate o pay que Stear comía.

.Toma… ¡tragona! – Le retaba el chico al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el codiciado trozo de golosina-

Martha no podía evitar dejar un beso en el rostro del chico ante el gesto de generosidad del cual era objeto.

A veces la curiosidad de Martha la metía en problemas llenándose los pies de pintura y dejando un rastro inconfundible de sus huellas por toda la habitación; cuando puso "sin querer" la mano en la vasija de barro que Stear recién había moldeado, reduciéndola a una bola informe de arcilla.

Cómo olvidar cuando su moño se enredó en la banda del motor rudimentario que Stear estaba ensamblando, ella perdió el moño, el glamour y un buen mechón de pelo que le dejó muy adolorida la piel de la cabeza.

-Eres una tontita –le retaba el chico al limpiar sus desaguisados-

Los años pasaron para ambos y los carros de madera, las poleas y palancas fueron sustituidos por motores, microscopios y telescopios, Stear dejaba de ser niño al igual que ella.

Martha estuvo con él ese día en que el abuelo Cornwell se había marchado para no volver jamás, ese día no hubo clases, ella entró a la casa y a la habitación de Stear buscándolo, la gente vestía de negro y hablaba en voz baja como cuando los chicos practicaban caligrafía.

Al no encontrar ese par de ojos negros por ningún lado lo supo, sabía dónde estaría, corrió hasta la pequeña colina de la propiedad y ahí lo encontró, enfundado en un traje negro de pantalón largo. Estaba sentado sobre el viejo carro de madera que el abuelo le había ayudado a fabricar.

Ella se acercó a Stear, agachó la cabeza frente a él buscando sus ojos. Stear levantó la cabeza y se lanzó a su blanco y suave cuello.

-¡Ay Martha! –Susurró entre sollozos- se ha ido.

Stear lloró abrazado a ella mojando el blanco cuello con sus cálidas lágrimas, Martha no dijo nada sólo se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hacía, estar ahí para él. Cuando Stear se había calmado por fin y la liberó de su abrazo, ella se sentó detrás del jovencito en el carro de madera. Stear sintió el calor del cuerpo de Martha a sus espaldas y sonrió.

- ¡Vamos Pequeña! Ya le puse frenos- y se lanzaron colina abajo. Él era más fuerte que antaño y por lo tanto mantuvo en control el carro para no salir disparados.

Al llegar a la parte baja un aire de triunfo iluminó la pálida sonrisa de Stear cuando volteó colina arriba.

-¡La hemos conquistado! -Dijo el chico entusiasmado-

Ella se lazó nuevamente a los brazos de Stear besando su rostro, retozaron otra vez en la hierba, perfumándose de heno el cabello. Se quedaron así uno en los brazos del otro mirando al cielo, respirando profundo, cerrando los ojos buscando consuelo.

Un día Martha despertó y nuevamente pensó en él, pero ya no era tan rápida, ya no tuvo apetito para desayunar, esperó a que la peinaran y le pusieran su coqueto moño, caminó tan rápido como sus adoloridas piernas se lo permitían

Salió de la casa atravesando el rosedal, se detuvo por unos instantes a aspirar el perfume de las flores que Anthony cultivaba, lo vio ahí, con las mangas hasta los codos cargando un gran saco de abono al hombro, Anthony le sonrió y acarició el sedoso pelo de Martha mientras ella seguía avanzando a su destino.

Vio a Archie que preparaba su bote para dar un paseo por el lago, Archie le anudó nuevamente el moño de seda y la invitó a subir, pero ella declinó la invitación y se alejó contoneando la cadera.

Llegó por fin a la covacha y ahí estaba él inclinado sobre un auto que tenía el capó abierto, al verla entrar Stear sonrió como siempre y se inclinó para abrazarla, ella se llenó con el aroma del chico, a piel de su delantal, de aceite de motor y a galletas de vainilla que guardaba en un bolsillo.

Él le ofreció un sándwich que ella tomó de entre sus manos y aún sin mirar el último trozo de galleta de vainilla, Stear de lo entregó de buena gana.

-Toma ¡Tragona! –le dijo con cariño-

Ella se acomodó recargó la cabeza y se perdió en un profundo y dulce sueño arrullada por la charla de su Stear.

….

Martha se durmió para no despertar a los 13 años, sus problemas de cadera la vencieron por fin una mañana, Stear mismo la cepilló con cariño, Archie ató nuevamente el coqueto moño de seda y Anthony le hizo una ofrenda de las más dulces rosas de su rosedal.

Stear estaba en la puerta de su covacha después de sepultar a Martha, con el flamante auto terminado por fin, se puso la boina y encendió el motor, miró el asiento del pasajero y por un momento le pareció ver esos ojos brillantes bajo la gran mata de pelo blanco y negro. Le pareció escuchar nuevamente ese ladrido de exclamación con el que ella siempre le celebraba cada nuevo invento.

Le pareció sentir la humedad de nariz y lengüetazos sobre su rostro, le pareció verla armada de valor mirando al frente, confiando en él para probar este nuevo invento. Le pareció ver a su hermosa perrita pastor inglés retozando en la hierba, perfumando su pelo de heno.

¿Quién compartiría con él sus aventuras? ¿Quién sería su nuevo conejillo de Indias? ¿Quién confiaría en él como para probar juntos sus inventos?

Tomó el volante, movió la palanca de velocidad y avanzó.

-¡Vamos Martha! –Dijo el chico recordando a su compañera de aventuras- ¡tengo algo que mostrarte! A este también le puse frenos.

El día era hermoso, Stear suspiraba recordando a su compañera de aventuras, entró al camino que llevaba al lago y a lo lejos vio la menuda figura de una niña rubia de coletas que caminaba bajo el rayo del sol.


End file.
